Orange
by chyorimentum
Summary: Levi. Eren. Matahari di cakrawala barat. Janji kelingking. #SentimentalColorProject —Levi/Eren


Seorang anak kecil nampak memanggul sebuah tas berwarna merah di punggungnya. Tangan kanannya yang kecil menjinjing sebuah jaring berisikan bola sepak sementara tangannya yang satu lagi memegang kenop pintu sebuah gedung tua. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya kembali. Dalam hati ia berharap agar para suster di panti tak memarahinya karena telah pulang sesore ini—terlebih, tubuh dan bajunya benar-benar kotor akibat bermain bola bersama para teman sekelas.

Ia kembali menarik nafas. Anak itu benar-benar gugup walau tak terlalu terlihat di wajahnya yang dingin.

**_Klek_**. Anak itu membuka pintu utama dan disambut oleh para suster yang sedang panik dan mengitari seisi panti. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, tak pernah ia lihat panti dalam keadaan _chaos_ seperti ini. Penasaran, ia pun menghampiri seorang suster dengan rambut kecoklatan yang diikat rapi dan menarik lengan seragamnya guna menarik perhatian. "Suster Hanji, ada apa?"

Wanita yang dipanggil dengan nama Hanji itu menoleh. "Oh, _okaeri_ Levi." Ia melayangkan sebuah senyuman—walau pun sorot panik masih terpancar dari matanya. "Yah... Seperti yang kau lihat, kami sedang kebingungan di sini."

"Kebingungan? Kenapa?"

"Eren meninggalkan surat yang berisi bahwa ia kabur dari panti."

* * *

**_Orange_**

_by chyorimentum_

© 2014

.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

.

**Cast(s)**: Levi, Eren

**Warning(s)**: possibly typo(s), orphanage!AU, alternate age, OOC, kid!RiRen, bahasa semi-baku, drabble, ambigu antara friendship dan romance huahahaha /plak (that's why I put them at the genres)

.

For #SentimentalColorProject

* * *

Levi tahu ia datang ke tempat yang tepat. Buktinya, terlihat seorang anak kecil berumur berkisar antara lima sampai enam tahun yang sedang duduk memeluk lutut di depan sana. Di balik bayang pepohonan tropis ia bisa menangkap tatapan kosong si mungil yang tertuju pada ombak laut. Perlahan ia melangkah di atas butiran pasir putih guna mendekati si _brunette_ berpipi tembam. Nafas Levi sedikit terengah, mungkin karena lelah bersepeda dari panti ke sini.

Langkah pemilik eboni itu terhenti beberapa senti di belakang anak yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya tersebut. Ia menunduk, menatap bola sepak yang digenggamnya selama beberapa saat lalu melemparnya tepat ke kepala anak yang tengah termenung itu.

"Aw!" Suara mengaduh mengudara. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan wajahnya terlihat kaget. "Levi-_niichan_?"

Mereka memang tak memiliki ikatan darah, tapi sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi Eren untuk memanggil Levi dengan sebutan '_niichan_'. Mungkin karena mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga menganggap teman satu pantinya itu sebagai saudara.

Levi melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Kenapa kau pergi dari panti, Eren?" tanyanya menginterogasi.

Eren tak menjawab. Ia hanya merengut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Eren tidak akan kasih tahu _niichan_."

Pemilik kulit pucat itu mendekat dan duduk tepat di sebelah Eren hingga bahu mereka saling beradu. "Serius tidak mau memberitahu?" Ia merogoh kantung celana dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. "Kalau Eren memberitahu _niichan_, nanti _niichan_ kasih permen deh. Bagaimana?"

Mendengar kata 'permen' Eren langsung menoleh pada Levi. Tentu saja, itu adalah camilan favoritnya. Apalagi yang ada di tangan sang _niichan_ adalah permen rasa jeruk yang paling ia sukai. "Eren mau itu..." Ia merajuk. Kedua tangan mungilnya menggapai kudapan manis tersebut, tapi Levi sengaja mengangkatnya ke udara agar Eren tak bisa mengambilnya.

Sebuah senyum jahil mengembang di wajah Levi. "Beritahu _niichan_ atau tidak ada permen sama sekali."

"Uh... Iya, iya, Eren mengerti." Bocah itu melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Pintar," puji Levi. Lantas ia berikan dua bungkus permen miliknya pada Eren dan langsung diemut olehnya. "Jadi, kenapa?"

Sesaat Eren terdiam. Sorot matanya yang cerah berkat butiran permen yang melumer di dalam mulut kini tampak redup dan berkaca-kaca. Tangan-tangan mungilnya kembali memeluk lutut dan menopang dagu di sana. Tatapannya kembali tertuju pada deburan ombak yang mencoba meraih tubuhnya. "Habisnya Eren kesal sama _niichan_!"

Rongga dada Levi terasa sesak tiba-tiba. Sebelah alisnya terangkat dan membentuk ekspresi kebingungan. Rasanya ia tak melakukan kesalahan apa pun beberapa hari ini. Lantas mengapa Eren marah terhadapnya? "Lho? Kok begitu?"

"Habis... lusa _niichan_ akan meninggalkan panti 'kan? Pasti _niichan_ tidak sayang sama Eren lagi 'kan?"

Levi menghembuskan nafas lelah. Oh, itu. Ia sudah panik dengan apa yang akan dijawab Eren tadi. Sebenarnya ia sudah diadopsi oleh keluarga Ackerman. Semua berkas juga surat perizinan telah selesai diurus dan ia akan dijemput lusa siang seusai pulang sekolah. Levi tahu ini pasti akan sulit bagi mereka berdua karena—yah katakanlah, mereka sangat sulit untuk dipisahkan. Namun inilah jalan hidupnya. Inilah takdirnya. Mau tidak mau Levi harus memberitahunya walau cukup berat bagi Eren.

Tapi bagaimana caranya meyakinkan seorang bocah berumur lima tahun?

"Tidak, _niichan_ masih sayang Eren kok." Levi menjawab, matanya berkilat meyakinkan.

"Benarkah?" Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Eren. "Tapi kenapa _niichan_ harus pergi?"

Levi menundukkan kepalanya. Otaknya berpikir, merancang kata-kata yang tepat. "Karena _niichan_ sudah mendapat keluarga yang baru di luar sana."

Butiran bening mengalir melewati pipi tembam si mungil. "Berarti _niichan_ akan meninggalkan Eren? _Niichan_ akan melupakan Eren?"

Bocah yang kini telah menyandang marga Ackerman itu ikut memeluk lutut. Tangannya mengangkat dan menepuk puncak kepala bocah di sebelahnya. "Begitulah. Tapi _niichan_ tidak akan pernah melupakan Eren, tidak akan pernah. Walaupun kita tidak tinggal bersama lagi nanti, walau kita terpisah oleh jarak yang sangat jauh, _niichan_ akan selalu mengingat Eren di dalam sini." Tangannya yang lain menyentuh dadanya, tempat di mana jantungnya berada.

Eren mulai terisak, tapi ia mencoba menahannya sekuat yang ia bisa—yang entah bagaimana membuat ekspresi wajahnya aneh luar biasa. Tangan mungilnya mengangkat, menyodorkan kelingking di depan wajah Levi. "_Niichan_ janji?"

Hening. Yang terdengar kini hanyalah deburan ombak. Bibir Levi melengkung naik, sama hangatnya dengan Sang Surya yang mulai menyembunyikan diri di balik cakrawala. Kelingkingnya mendekat pada kelingking Eren dan menautkannya. Lembayung senja menjadi saksi bisu di antara mereka. "Janji."

Bocah berkulit _tan_ itu menghapus air matanya dengan ujung lengan baju, lalu memeluk Levi erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundak si bocah pucat. "Aku sayang sekali Levi-_niichan_."

Levi ikut memeluk Eren lalu mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. "Aku juga sayang Eren." Kemudian pelukan itu sedikit merenggang. Ia berdiri dan menepuk butiran-butiran pasir yang menempel di bajunya. Tangannya mengulur, menawarkan bantuan bagi Eren untuk berdiri. "Nah, ayo kita pulang!"

Kedua mata Eren membulat. Tangannya menyambut uluran dari Levi dan berdiri tegak. "Ke mana?"

"Tentu saja, 'kan? Panti—rumah kita berdua!"

.

.

**—fin—**

* * *

a/n: Oh my glob. Udah selesai oh my glob =v= tema untuk 'orange' kali ini adalah 'orange sky' alias sunset, duh apa banget deh ya hoho, and what the fun with 'niichan'? *ketawa sinting bareng Hanji*

Demi apa pun Hyo belum tidur dari kemaren malem, sumpah keasyikan nonton Tokyo Ghoul sama Kuroshitsuji versi live action, so yeah... I need to go to bed right now, seriously =v= Dan aaaaargh demi apa besok udah masuk sekolah lagi?! Sumpah liburan sebentar bangeeet T-T (3 minggu dikata sebentar -_-)

Untuk fic selanjutnya akan bertema warna kuning. So stay tuned~ and don't forget to give your reviews too~ I'll be waiting~ sankyu~ ^^ *kemudian bobo cantik /plak*


End file.
